


Not Safe for Work

by cowboykylux



Series: Sevier Twins AU [1]
Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gentleness, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Teasing, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Late at night with no one left at the office, no one but the janitors downstairs and you a few doors away, Paul indulges himself in taking his guilty pleasure with your name on his lips -- until you show up, and he can do nothing but love you.
Relationships: Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/You
Series: Sevier Twins AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854871
Kudos: 12





	Not Safe for Work

He’s been there for hours past his shift was supposed to end. Trying to figure it out, trying to figure out where they’re going, what the coordinates all mean. His eyes are starting to glaze over, it’s so late, he misses you.

The immediate thought of you has him wide awake suddenly, has his heart racing. He knows you’re here still, still at work just a few rooms down the hall. It’s the only reason he hasn’t left yet, doesn’t want to leave you behind, not when he wants to be with you so badly, wants to be near you.

He licks his lips, bites at them a little bit. The thought of you has him hot in his pants, and he can’t help it, he’s so needy, he wants you so badly – he looks around and watches the door, watches to see if anyone is walking past. No one is here but the janitors this late at night, no one but the janitors and you.

He reaches into the desk drawer for the little thing of hand lotion, pumps once or twice into his palm and slicks his cock up. The slipperiness is nothing compared to the tight heat of your cunt, but he can’t have that right now, so he settles for his imagination, eyes shutting tight as he strokes himself off.

“Fuck.” He mutters under his breath, tightening his grip on his cock, “ _Fuck._ (Y/N), oh shit, oh – ”

“Someone call my name?” Your voice appears in the doorway, and his whole body goes still as he scrambles, moaning despite himself, trying and failing to wrench his hand away from his hard cock, that’s now throbbing because you’re here, you’re here and you’re gorgeous.

“F-f-f-fuck, I’m sorry – ” He jerks himself off as his head lolls back against the little cushion of his chair, and his heart pounds in his throat as you close and lock the door behind you. Your heels click on the tile floor as you unbutton your blazer and slide it off your shoulders.

“Don’t be, baby don’t stop.” You coo, setting him aflame, especially when you come around and hop up onto his desk, when you rest your heels against his thighs, giving him a perfect view up your pencil skirt as you say, “Show me.”

“Hhhh – ” He’s too wound up to even really speak, as his hand speeds up up up, not once taking his eyes off your panties. He can see that they’re wet, can see that they’re starting to soak through. He wants to bury his face under your skirt and smell your sex, wants to suck on the wetness of your pretty cotton panties, panties he bought you.

Your hand caresses his cheek, and he turns his face into your touch and kisses the creases of your palm as he tugs on his cock harder, faster.

“Show me how you like to be touched.” You whisper for him, as he nuzzles his face into your touch further, lets your perfume curl around his nose, up into his lungs.

He shifts in his seat, the wet smack of his fist around his cock has him moaning, panting, breath coming in sharp and fast. The chair he’s on shakes back and forth, rocks as he pushes his hips up into his own fist, squeezing it tight and moaning so loud, wishing it were your pussy, wondering if you’ll give it to him if he’s good.

You pull your hand back and he frowns, whimpers and whines at the loss of your touch. His balls draw up as the stiletto of your heels dig into his thigh, you shifting around to undo the buttons of your top.

“What are you – ” He mumbles, wanting your hands back on him, wanting your touch again, so desperate for it as he fucks into his fist, as moans and gasps and sighs tumble out of his lips.

Your bra is front-clasping, and you undo the little latch of it, let your tits breathe right in front of his face. Pre-come oozes out of the slit of his cock, and he rubs his thumb through it, spreads it around and groans groans groans, tears of pleasure pricking behind his glasses.

“Don’t you like them?” You say sweetly, spreading your legs a little further. The chair creaks and groans as he tries to get closer, eyes torn between your wet cunt or your pretty tits. You gather his face in your soft hands and pull him forward so he can wedge himself into your cleavage, jerking off so fast fast fast, so close to coming. “Don’t stop. Get your fill baby, oh sweetheart you’re doing so good.”

“(Y/N)!” Paul sobs out against your tits, kissing them, sucking on your nipples, trying not to bite because he knows you’ll grab him by the hair and refuse to let him come if he bites.

“I know baby, I know.” You smile at his frustration, proud of him for having restraint even as he’s flushed red from the tip of his cock all the way up to his ears, his glasses steamed up as he sucks on your nipple and fucks his fist raw. “You’re such a good boy, look how hard you are.”

He moans out loud but it’s muffled into your cleavage as his whole body shakes. He can’t last much longer, not like this, not with you so close. His arm is starting to get sore and he wants to come so badly, so fucking badly he’s crying all over himself.

“Are you gonna come? Gonna come in my pussy?” You comb your fingers through his hair, and he chokes out at the thought.

“Y-yeah, yes please, _please_ (Y/N).” He begs, already standing up on weak knees, pushing you back onto the desk enough that he can hook your legs around his waist, fingers tugging aside your sticky panties.

“Go ahead baby, make a mess of me.” You laugh at how eager he is, until that laugh becomes a little moan as he slides his cock into you.

He thrusts a couple times until he’s blowing his load deep in you, lips searching for yours with eyes shut tight. He comes and comes and comes, tears smudging against your cheeks as you kiss him back so sweetly, little whispers of _good boy, you’re so good for me, I love you,_ dripping from your tongue, making him come harder into your cunt.

“Thank you.” He whimpers against your lips with a raspy voice, always so grateful, so in love, cock in you and throbbing, filling you up with his come.

“Don’t thank me honey,” You say, the picture of composure while he’s so undone, “Let’s go home, I want you to fuck me into next week.”

And he only comes a little harder at the thought.


End file.
